


Pink Elephants

by heyy_jude



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all the movie characters have been genderswapped, maybe slow burn, no beta we die like men, super meta right, they're in a star wars movie together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyy_jude/pseuds/heyy_jude
Summary: Rey waved that off with a smile. “Oh, I don’t think they’re related. I think that’s just the old guard of fans who think you can’t be powerful with the Force without being related to a Starkiller. Stuff and nonsense. It’s like thinking that only people descended from Anakin Skywalker can be good at acting. That would be very awkward for all of you when playing a romantic lead, wouldn’t it?”“That’s not a confirmation that Kira or Dal are romantic leads,” Ben cut in quickly. “Just for the record and because I don’t want to lose my contract. Can we get the next question, please?”





	Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back at it again with another WIP I may never finish! I know nothing about the film industry except what I read in other fics, so don't expect this to be realistic by any means.

“Right, this next question is from @thexyzaffair. Oooh, a history buff. Nice.” Rey squinted at the laptop before reading out “‘If it won’t spoil Episode 8, can you tell us anything about Daira?’” She frowned, twisting in her seat to look at Ben. “Who is Daira? I don’t think there’s any character by that name.”  
Ben’s ears went red, and he coughed. “Daira is, ah, the, I believe it’s called a ‘ship name,’ for Dal and Kira.”  
Rey squealed, clapping her hands together in delight. “So I’m not the only one who saw it then!”  
Ben, somehow, went even redder. “Saw what, exactly?”  
“You know!” When his look of confusion deepened, she pressed, “You know, all the weirdly sexual tension in all their scenes together? I wasn’t playing it like that, I swear, but it came out like that anyway.”  
His expression cleared. “Oh. Yes, I suppose it did. But I thought the general opinion was that they’re related.”  
Rey waved that off with a smile. “Oh, I don’t think they’re related. I think that’s just the old guard of fans who think you can’t be powerful with the Force without being related to a Starkiller. Stuff and nonsense. It’s like thinking that only people descended from Anakin Skywalker can be good at acting. That would be very awkward for all of you when playing a romantic lead, wouldn’t it?”  
“That’s not a confirmation that Kira or Dal are romantic leads,” Ben cut in quickly. “Just for the record and because I don’t want to lose my contract. Can we get the next question, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? I'm on tumblr as @pewterdrag, and twitter as @judelo_ren. (I don't know how to leave links sorry dudes)


End file.
